


Awkward Maid Act

by IcykirlyA



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Maid!Rin Week, start of relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4401836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcykirlyA/pseuds/IcykirlyA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry if there is some mistakes/typos or anything ! Please note that english is not my main language so tell me and I will correct what's wrong! Thanks and enjoy ! :D</p>
    </blockquote>





	Awkward Maid Act

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there is some mistakes/typos or anything ! Please note that english is not my main language so tell me and I will correct what's wrong! Thanks and enjoy ! :D

Rin was seriously struggling with this costume. Why the hell did he accept to wear this? And why was this goddamn thing so full of weird fluff of fabric ??? The red-haired guy sat on the floor to calm his nerves. Breathe in, breathe out. Okay this was better.

The previous day, Haru had challenged him in a swimming race. This was kind of unexpected, Rin usually being the one to challenge his friend. But he accepted, pumped up by the wager : the loser will have to follow one of the winner's order, whatever it may be. But honestly, Rin didn't even thought he would lose, so he was already a bit taken aback. But this was nothing compared to when he arrived at Haru's house this afternoon.

"I want you to put this on and serve me mackerel like in the real deal."

When Rin saw what he was supposed to wear, he froze a long minute in front of his dark haired friend.

"Is this... What I think it is?" The maroon-haired swimmer asked, dubious.

"If you're thinking about about a Santa Claus outfit, no it isn't." Haru made a pause, his cyan orbs diving in Rin's desperate ones. "But if you're thinking about a Maid costume, then you're right!"

Rin sighed, and stared at the folded dress.

"But why the hell would you make me wear this?! You better know that I don't wanna be involved in your weird fantasies!" he almost screamed.

"Well I heard that you wore this at the Samezuka festival last year. We missed it and I wanted to see." The raven-haired boy answered calmly.

Rin didn't expect this kind of answer and looked at his foot. He mumbled a quick "Well, if it will satisfy you." Not knowing what else to say, before taking the dress and locking himself in Haru's room.

This room he knew so well. He hadn't been in it more than a few times, but he somehow remembers it very well. Seeing Haru's bed with his pillow on top, he recalled the time his friend invited him over. He slept amazingly well this night, which is surprising considering the fact that he was on the futon. But he knew why. It was the same answer at why his first night in Australia in his most recent trip was when he slept best in years.

It was all because Haru was here. Rin was unable to explain it, but every time he was with Haru, he felt safe. Acknowledging this was still knew to him, and he recently started to feel embarassed around his blue-eyed friend. Maybe this was why he accepted this quickly to wear this stupid thing.

But lost in his thoughts, Rin didn't manage to put anything on, and now had been gone for a good ten minutes. How did he do at the festival? He never would have though that he one day would want to recall this shameful afternoon.

"Okay, let's see the thing in its natural state." Thought the swimmer. Before him were laying a dress, a necklace and a pair of tights. Rin stared at the last piece of clothing before holding it in front of him. "This shouldn't be harder to put on than my swimsuit!" He persuaded himself while stepping in the first leg.

"Rin? Are you okay?" Haru shouted through the door. "Do you need some help maybe?" His friend was worrying.

"Just a minute!"

The red-head had just finished pulling the dress down and from what he could see in the mirror, it looked normal. He grabbed the necklace and opened the door, to see his friend leaning against the wall.

"Maybe some help may be useful for this" Rin handed the necklace and turned around.

"Hold your hair up or it'll get catch in."

As Rin did so, Haru wrapped the lace-y necklace around his neck. The sudden feeling of his friend's fingers sent chills down his spine, but it was quickly replaced by a comforting feeling.

Suddenly, the redhead felt a hand wrap around his own, pulling his hair out of his grip. He was so focused on hiding his slight embarrassment that he didn't notice that the necklace was in place. He swiftly looked at the ground to hide his quick blush. All of this was too much for him! Haru had better make it quick!

"So, what do I do now?" The cross-dresser asked, annoyed.

"Hold on a second I forgot one thing." His friend said before taking something on the table. "Here."

Haru walked closer in front of Rin to put the final touch on, the headpiece. As the raven-haired man was securing the fabric in place, his gaze met Rin's fire orbs. Their color was bright and lively, as always. He noticed right under these eyes a growing blush on his friend's cheeks. Okay, he had to admit it, this might be a little bit embarrassing. But it was not Rin's habit to blush that much for something like that. So why the hell was he-

It was only now that Haru noticed what had made his friend blush. He was so focused on the headpiece that he didn't notice how close the two of them were. Their noses were almost touching. Haru froze, his hands still on Rin's head, and his own cheeks reddening. Both of them stood here, not moving.

Rin had been staring at Haru's eyes all this time. He saw them deeply focused when his friend was arranging the head piece. They were slightly frowned, but still looked restful, and happy. When the sea-blue orbs met his own, he saw in them some kind of worry, a friendly concern. But mostly to be seen was this lovely shimmer, almost as bright as when their owner encounters a pool. Suddenly, the shimmer faded and the orbs shrank a little; this was when his cheeks started to change color. Rin saw a glimpse of fear, quickly taken over by lots of embarrassment. He then started to feel the soothing warmth of his friend's hands on his head.

The bright- hailed started to feel his hear pounding harder and harder in his chest, and knew he had to do something before dying of embarrassment. Slowly, he backed up a little and brought his hands to his head, where Haru's fingers still laid.

"Erm.. Is-is it done ?" He shyly asked.

Haru quickly removed his hands and backed up as well, quite quicker, scratching the back of his head.

"Ah-Erm... Yes... I'm... I'm gonna bring you your tray, and you'll be able to serve me. Erm... Come in the kitchen everything is already settled." Haru stuttered.

The room wasn't particularly decorated. Haru had just made the table for two persons and prepared some mackerel and tea.

"This was so embarrassing" thought the mackerel addict. "After what happened, this whole maid thing will be very awkward, maybe I shouldn't have asked this. This is so childish anyways, why the heck did I think of this?"

Haru didn't recognize himself. He felt so weird besides Rin today!

His friend had always been a touchy person. He was always grabbing his arm or laying on his shoulder. But even if Haru wasn't fond of physical contact, he didn't mind Rin's pretty important need of it. He kind of had always associated it with his character, and therefore let him. This was a way of showing their friendship. When they met again more than a year ago, and became close again, he felt the need of this warm and friendly physical contact. Rin not being touchy made him seem so distant from Haru, which saddened the freestyle swimmer. But somehow, right there, when their faces were so close, it felt so embarrassing! Actually, it was the first time he ever felt embarrassed being close to Rin. But the strangest thing in all of this, is that if he was embarrassed, he didn't feel any sort of shame. Deep down, under this embarrassment, was a feeling of warmth Haru couldn't explain and barely acknowledge.

"So I just serve that?"

Haru got called back from his though by Rin showing him the tray he had put everything on.

"Y-yes. But first you need to welcome me" Haru let his troubled feelings aside. "I'm gonna Ce in again" he said while exiting the room.

"Okaerinasaimasen, goshujin-sama" said the maroon-haired maid as his friend entered the kitchen. "You may take a seat here. What would you like to drink today?" Rin made his best smile.

The corners of Haru's lips slightly lifted up as he sat at the table, impressed by the good acting of his friend.

"Some tea would be perfect." Ha answered calmly.

"Maybe master would fancy some of our homemade meals today? Our specialty is the grilled mackerel."Rin continued his act the best he could, remembering the phrases he learnt for the festival.

"Yes, why not this sound delicious !" Haru replied, his eyes widening at the mention of his favorite meal.

Rin took the tray behind him and brought it to his friend. "Hang on this will be over soon" he thought.

"And here is your meal. I hope everything is as you wish."

"Thank you very much. Actually, I think this will be too much for me. Why don't you share it with me?"

"If this is what master wishes." Rin pulled a big fake smile, which made Haru smile again.

His smiles were so rare, Rin started to feel uncomfortable witnessing so many of them in such a short period of time. They both ate silently, Haru savouring the dish, and Rin thinking about a way to end this quickly. He finished eating first, so he quietly put his stuff in the dishwasher before returning next to Haru. In the meantime, the raven-haired had finished as well.

"Is master done with his meal? Was everything alright?"

"It was perfect, thank you." Haru praised as Rin put everything on the tray.

"It is our pleasure. Would master like something else? Some dessert maybe?" Rin rushed a little the words.

"No, thank you. I am full. I shall take my leave now. Thank you again for the wonderful time in your company."

"It was our pleasure to have you master. Take care on your way back!" Rin greeted as Haru left the room.

Rin brought the dishes to the dishwasher and as he opened it, he was interrupted by Haru coming back.

"Leave it, I'll do it later."

"I'm already doing it, it's not a problem." Rin insisted.

"I have to say, you make a very convincing maid." Haru complimented as he took the plate from Rin's hand to put it in the dishwasher himself.

"Well, they kind of framed us hard last year." Explained the maid while taking the pan to the dishwasher.

"I'll wash it. You can dry it when I'm done with the cloth over there if you want." Haru showed his friend the piece of fabric while filling the pan with water.

Rin walked to the other side of the room to take the cloth. As he came back Haru had finished washing the pan and handed it for his friend to take. As a good maid, Rin began to wipe it while Haru removed the apron he had put on for cleaning.

"Leave everything on the side when you're done." The host said as he leaned on the wall.

Everything was more and more awkward. Previously, their conversation kept up because of the maid act. But now that it's finished, all their talking was about whoever will wash a pan. Rin started to feel uneasy. Haru seemed distant, it was like they loosed their vibe of good friends.

Rin had wiped the pan more times that it needed to be dry, and finally put it aside, along with the dampened cloth.

"Erm.. Well I guess I can remove that now, right?" Rin finally saw an end to this torture.

"Well I think it looks cute on you, you could make it a new style." Haru teased his exhausted friend.

"Oh shut up." Groaned the said friend while heading to the room to finally change back to his normal clothes.

Removing the dress was easier than putting it on, but it wasn't a piece of cake. After being freed from the tights that had squeezed his legs all this time, Rin finally put on his jeans and grey tank top. This basic outfit had never felt so comfortable before. But there was still a part of the costume left before he could feel completely free of the maid hell. The necklace, that he hadn't been able to remove by himself.

"Haru? He called out while exiting the room. "Where are you ?"

"In the living room."

Haru was seated on the floor, staring at his garden between the open doors. Rin sat next to him, his back towards his friend.

"Can you help me to remove this please?" The bright-haired swimmer asked while pulling his hair up.

Rin felt again Haru's soft hands against the nape of his neck. This time, it seemed like they were trembling. Haru took quite long before unfastening the jewelry, and one it was done he slowly slid it down his friend's neck before gathering it in his right hand and putting is aside. Rin quickly thanked his friend and turned over to look at Haru.

"You forgot to remove a pin in your hair." The raven-haired boy noticed while handing out to Rin's hair.

Haru leaned on after a few seconds, the pin being tangled in the hair. Haru's focused gaze was the center of Rin's. He couldn't help but notice something weird in his friend's eyes. Something indescribable that he never saw before. But his worries were quite quickly swept away by the soothing feeling of Haru's fingers against his scalp. This felt like a comforting massage.

"Ah- almost there."

Haru was almost done detangling the pin and glanced at Rin, pausing his task. Their gaze met and he noticed a slight blush on his friend's cheeks. Rin eyes were brighter than ever, and they reflected some kind of need. It seemed like a new and kind of unsure need. Haru kept staring, unable to tell what his friend wanted.

Rin witnessed Haru's gaze locking on his own. His friend's hand was almost resting on his head, holding the pin with a few strands of hair. The redhead felt the heat growing on his cheeks. Diving deeper in the blue orbs before him, he noticed in them a curious reflect. The vibrant highlights and deep shadows in Haru's irises seemed to dive right through Rin's heart.

But before he could think more about these amazing hues, eyelids covered them Haru was kissing him.

Immediately, Rin felt heat from where their lips touched, and a soothing warmth spread through his entire body. Before thinking more, he kissed Haru back, lightly putting a hand on his mate's right shoulder. Slowly, the pin in his hair was getting loose and probably fell on the floor at some point. Haru's fingers then started to curl up in Rin's hair, alternating between slight tugs and soft touches on his scalp.

None of them knew why or how it started. They were here, sitting in Haru's living room just a moment ago, and now they were somehow passionately kissing. And if the cause of this may be unknown, they were one thing that both of them knew. This was the very first thing of this day that didn't feel awkward. They were both at ease, right there, Haru's hands playing in maroon hair and Rin's hands circled around Haru's back, and their two mouths connected right in between.

After a few minutes, Rin slowly parted his lips from Haru's, running out of breath. "Ha-Haru..." Slowly, Rin moved his face to rest it on his friend's shoulder, still not letting go of his embrace.

Haru's fingers began to gently stroke his friend's head. "Wanna stay over for the night ?" His voice fills up the quiet room.

As an answer, Rin only tightens his grip on Haru's back before burying his head deeper in his friend's shoulder. Haru smiled and pecked Rin on his hair.

At this very moment, in this minute space right beneath his ear, Haru thought he heard something. Three little words. Three little words mumbled from Rin's mouth right into Haru's bare skin, and finding their way right to his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you liked this fic :D ! It would make me very happy if you took the time to leave a kudo or write a comment ! Have a nice day :)


End file.
